


Percy's Guest

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Family, Ron and Hermione are pissed but Percy could care less!, Secret Relationship, au!, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's bringing an unexpected guest to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione aren't too thrilled, Harry and Ginny congratulate them. Sweet and to the point! AU! Post-Hogwarts! Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a new one-shot featuring the pairing Percy Weasley/Cormac McLaggen. It's been nagging at me so I decided to write it. There's not too many of these with them out there so I'm glad I can contribute. Hope it's good enough for a try! It's rather to the point. :)
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this plot! Any mistakes are my own!

_T_ _he Burrow, a warm summer afternoon...close to lunchtime. July 2014._

The clock struck eleven forty-five am on this Saturday in July and a normally content Percy Weasley was steadily pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for the most important moment in his life. He's nervous, not unusual for someone in this situation, but for Percy...this wasn't just a situation. He's been planning it for over a month...how to go about it, what to say, what to do...what to wear...yes, even he was a little indecisive on how to dress for this occasion, as if choosing pressed and extremely neat clothing for his job every day at the Ministry wasn't enough a task to sort.

Taking a chance to peek out the window, Percy sighed. _'I really hope this goes right. The last thing I need is for them to freak out.'_

"Percy, dear? Could you help me set the table?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

Molly, the ever-loving yet stern mother hen, was preparing lunch and like the obedient son he always was, Percy left to assist her.

"Oh, Percy...I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you're bringing someone home to meet us. How come you've never mentioned her before?"

Setting down the plate, Percy swallowed. "It's because I've been rather busy. You know how the Minister's schedule is erratic and he needs me to keep everything together."

"You work too hard for someone so young. You should consider asking for time off."

Percy almost scoffed at the idea. He couldn't simply ask for a vacation, he was needed too much. Besides, who would take care of the Minister's schedule?

"I don't think so, Mother. I'm sure I'll get a well-deserved vacation when the time presents itself." _'Hopefully soon..'_

Molly smiled warmly as she took the chicken breasts from the oven. "The Minister is lucky to have such a diligent young man...not as lucky as I to have him as my special boy."

Percy flushed at the praise, a little too easily. It wasn't hard to see with having such pale skin and the only thing coloring it is freckles.

"Could you tell everyone that lunch is ready and to take their seats? I'll get your father. He's out in the shed again tending to that blasted car."

"Yes, mother."

Climbing the large flight of old and slightly creaky stairs, Percy knocked on the doors one by one, alerting them that it was time for lunch. It wasn't long until a group flooded the already-cramped kitchen. As a hearty lunch of chicken, bread and vegetables was passed around, Percy silently gazed at the sea of faces in attendance. His mother and father were towards the very end as usual. Bill and Charlie managed to take some time off to visit, especially once they heard Percy was bringing someone over. The twins were whispering back and forth to each other in between sparing mischievous glances at him.

_'Probably conspiring to prank me again. They'll never stop embarrassing me, will they?'_ thought Percy as he silently reminded himself further to keep an eye out.

Hopefully Molly would keep them in line today. Today was important and he was not going to let them wreck it with some slime bomb or color-changing powderpuff that wouldn't wash off for a week. The rest of the attendees were Ginny and Ron, plus Harry and Hermione. There was never any trouble out of them and he didn't expect there to be. So that was some comfort, Percy needed all that he could get right about now.

"Percy, big and pratty pompous undersecretary...when is this mystery person of yours supposed to show up?" Fred asked, grinning that usual half-crazed, half-jovial smile of his.

"Yeah, when? I'm anxious to meet whoever who was nuts enough to date you." George added with a smirk.

Percy fought the childish response of rolling his eyes. He was a grown man and there was no need to be so juvenile. "They're supposed to be here any moment now."

"Aw come on...who is she? We're dying to know already." Charlie pressed, hoping his little brother would spill the details he and practically everyone else has been anticipating ever since they got the news.

"Please tell us, Percy."

"Don't keep us in suspense by referring to them in third person.."

"Yeah, who is the lucky lady?" Ron and several others voiced until Percy drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They had to know sometime. A knock was heard at the door.

_'Not a moment too soon.'_ Rising, Percy responded before heading to the door. "It's...it's not a girl."

Stunned, they remained silent, exchanging a few curious glances and comments, questioning the identity of the bloke and when Percy started showing interest in men, since he clearly dated Penelope Clearwater while back in Hogwarts. Also, he never really talked about his personal life when he'd visit so there was no telling.

* * *

Percy opened the door. The stranger greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too, Percy. Sorry that I'm a little late."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and it's time you met the family..of course...you already know most of them."

"Where is everyone?"

"The kitchen. It's this way..." he followed Percy close behind.

"Mother, Father, everyone...this is Cormac McLaggen."

Molly stood to greet the tall, muscular blonde. "It's wonderful to meet you, Cormac. Please, have a seat." She transfigured a book into a chair and sat it beside Percy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face. Percy has told me so much about you."

The matriarch blushed. "All good things, I hope."

Percy smiled at their interaction. He was so glad Cormac was doing well with his parents. The next tests would be his eldest brothers and well...the rest. He observed their faces while Cormac partook in the meal and conversed with Bill and Charlie and as he exchanged a few pleasantries with the twins. Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Cormac but didn't give it too much thought. When Percy's eyes landed on Ron and Hermione, however...that was another story entirely. They appeared put off, agitated. Percy didn't know why they still would be. It's only been two and a half years since they've been in Hogwarts together and whatever trouble there was before, it had to have been over with by now.

Once lunch ended, everyone went into the living room for tea. Percy was the next among the last to leave when Ron jerked Percy back into the kitchen.

''Ron, what is the meaning of you pulling me like that?"

Ron scowled, speaking in a low and furious tone. "McLaggen?! Really? Why didn't you tell us that was who you were dating?! I hate him!"

Hermione was clearly unnerved. "Percy, are you sure you know who you're with? Do you know what's he done? He isn't the best choice for you...for anyone, actually."

Percy frowned. "First of all, my dating Cormac is none of your business and I didn't have to tell you anything. And second, Hermione, I am aware of his past and that you three had some animosity between you but that was a long time ago. Now if you'll excuse me.."

Percy left to join Cormac in the living room, taking a seat right next to him on the sofa. Cormac gently took Percy's hand into his and they started their own conversation, whispering softly to each other and sending warm smiles. As time and more talk passed, most of the occupants gradually left leaving Percy, Cormac, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, 'Mione..let's get out of here."

"Just a minute, Ronald. Cormac is Percy's boyfriend now and it's time that you learn to get along...you too, Hermione." Molly firmly suggested. That was the kind way of saying 'commanded'.

Grudgingly, Ron and Hermione stayed put. At least Harry and Ginny were there to keep them company. Cormac watched the scene calmly as he spared each of them a glance, Ron and Hermione being the last.

"So, how's things in the auror academy coming along?"

"They're fine. We're being worked rather roughly...not much to disclose." Harry replied with a small shrug and smile.

"Why do you care?" Ron snorted. "You're busy being the Magpies' Star Keeper."

"Ronald, be nice. Cormac only asked you a harmless question." Percy chided in a clipped tone.

"How about you in the Ministry, Hermione?" the blonde queried casually.

She fought an irritated huff. "Fine...just assisting on policies and legislation."

Cormac nodded. "Anything for Quidditch I should know about?"

"Why do you keep talking to her?" Ron snipped. "You see she clearly doesn't want to talk to you."

"Ronald.." Percy began, glaring.

"Well, it's true! We don't like him, Percy! Don't you know that he actually tried taking Hermione from me and was a right arse to us at each and every turn? He's a bloody obnoxious dick! And the way he just kept eye contact with her..."

"I think he still holds an attraction to me." Hermione supplied with her legendary know-it-all tone, honestly believing she was right about her assumption.

"He's a bad choice for you, Percy. We think you're making a terrible mistake!"

A low chuckle started bubbling from Percy's right until it was fullblown laughter. "Oh Merlin, are you serious? Wow...you two couldn't have been more wrong. Actually, Ron...I only messed with you two because I felt like it.."

Ron felt his face heat up.

"... and truth be told, I've never held any sort of romantic intentions towards Hermione. So, former Head Girl...that trumps your theory."

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed, her cheeks also flushed in embarrassment and slight anger.

"To further clarify, I've been finished with our school drama for years. Also, I only love Percy and I always will, so there's no chance of me taking interest in you or anyone else." Cormac finished with that flair of arrogance they've known so well.

"You see?! He's not changed! Cormac is still the same arrogant arsehole he always was and you-"

"Shut up!"

"W-What? What did you say?"

* * *

Percy shot back furiously "I said shut up, Ronald! I've had it! You talk pretty big about change for someone that blows up every time something doesn't go their way and you still rely on personal bias to make a quick judgment! And for someone who acted supposedly in an 'underhanded' manner before...need I remind you that I know all about Hermione using 'Confundus' on Cormac just to secure your spot as Keeper when he was clearly the better player?"

Ron didn't answer that and Hermione paled ever so slightly at the reminder.

"From now on, I would appreciate it if you both would keep your opinions about my fiancé to yourselves because we don't want to hear them!"

"FIANCÉ?!" Their eyes went wide with shock, not as much as Ron's and Hermione's.

A smug smirk pulled across Percy's lips. He crossed his arms, allowing the glamor he wore over his left ring finger to dissipate. Light bounced off a gold band set with a diamond, right in their direct line of sight.

"That's right, Ronald. It's why I've asked Cormac here and I was hoping to wait until dinner to tell everyone. We got together two years ago and we've been engaged for two months."

Ron found himself spluttering, completely unable to formulate a coherent sentence.

Cormac's handsome face held an aggravating smirk of its own. ''Yep. Percy's going to be my lovely husband...even though he's lovely already. Looks like we're going to be in-laws."

"And that means you'll have to get along whether you like it or not. Come, Cormac...we might as well give my mother and father the good news."

"After you, love."

Hermione groaned with a pained expression. "Oh no, please...please say it isn't so...''

Ron just stared, gaping like a fish after them. It was enough to hear that Cormac and Percy were dating but now it's worse in seeing they're engaged. Although, it's clearly not as bad as the mental picture he got of them having sex...and having to see McLaggen more often than he'd like.

Harry held up his teacup in a toast. "Congrats, Percy." Ginny smiled, imitating Harry's gesture before clinking their china.

Percy took Cormac by the hand and led him to the backyard. But right before they could do that...Cormac deliberately pulled Percy in for a passionate kiss, which the curly-haired undersecretary promptly returned.

"Hm...what do you think..Cormac Weasley or Percy McLaggen?"

Cormac grinned. "I think Percy McLaggen has a better sound to it."

Percy smiled, taking one last glance at his ring. "I think so too."

He opened the door to the outside where Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were sitting.

"Hey guys, there was something else I needed to tell you..''

* * *

**And they had a wonderful wedding for those who wanted to know. Also, they do have children a few years down the road...two boys, with a little mixture of blonde and red hair. As for Ron and Hermione's attitude afterwards...who cares? lol They'll get over it. They have to. XD I hope this wasn't way too abrupt...I couldn't drag it out.**


End file.
